


First love

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [44]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Mrs. Connor knows more than her husband





	First love

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: first love

"Bye, Mom.“

„Have fun, honey.“

Her eyes followed her son; he looked good in his new black denim and the purple shirt. The hair styled; the blue eyes sparkling excitedly.

When the door fall shut behind him, Frank Conner looked up from his newspaper.  
„What's going on,“ he asked.  
„I've only seen him once so hyper. The day he got the acceptance letter from MIT.“

„Oh, I'm sure the fever burning inside him tonight has nothing to do with College.“

Mr. Connor raised his eyebrows questioningly and his wife smiled softly.  
„Your son is in love. With his best friend.“

**Author's Note:**

> written for 100words (Dreamwidth)


End file.
